Change in Pace
by azn-kimmi
Summary: PG13 for cussing. Two years later, Kyriel and Kaya find Zigzag and Jessie after they were let out from CGL. But where is Magnet? How is Alexia going to find him?
1. Chapter One

Hey! New fanfic! Hope you like it. Thanks to Ciarra (Kyriel) for being a great beta reader. :D.

Disclaimer: ugh. I hate this. I do not own Holes or any of the Holes characters. Sadly. BUT I do own Alexia (and Kevin.), my friend Ciarra owns Kyriel (and Michael.), and my other friend Trish owns Kaya (and Ray.) lol.

Chapter one 

Alexia sat down at the table in the café. She looked at her watch. _Where the hell are they? It's 11:30. My lunch break is almost up._

Alexia looked up from her magazine as she heard the bell of the door ring. 

"God. About time. Michael is going to be freaking pissed off at me if I'm late this time." Alexia said as a jet black-haired girl sat down in the seat next to her.

"Chill dammit. Michael won't get mad." Kyriel said. "So what are you having?"

"No shit, he won't get mad at you. He's your brother. He's my boss. There's a difference." Alexias flipped open her menu. "Where's Kaya?" 

"She's going to be here later on. She had to run an errand for her boss." Kyriel said.

"Oh. You sure her boss? Or her boyfriend?" Alexia said laughing.

"hm… she said her boss." Kyriel replied.

Kyriel and Alexia both looked up to find a black wavy haired girl sitting down. "Sorry! Sorry! I had to run an errand for Ray." She said.

"As your boss or as your boyfriend?" Kyriel said laughing. 

"Aw shut up you guys." Kaya said as she looked at her menu. "You know it's not easy trying to hide to your co-workers that you are going out with the boss."

"Your co-workers know already. Hm… the Fettuccini looks good." Alexia muttered. 

"WHAT?! What the hell do you mean my co-workers know?" Kaya stared at Alexia. "Spill Alexia."

"Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud?" Alexia looked up form the menu. "Um. I was at a bar last night meeting up with Kevin and I overheard some of your co-workers talking about you and Ray. They didn't realize it was me till after Kevin came in and introduce me to his sister."

"Aw fuck." Kaya replied. "I wonder if Ray knows."

"How did they find out?" Kyriel asked.

"Um. They saw Kaya and Ray kissing in the office." Alexia said laughing. 

"But. But we closed the blinds." Kaya said.

"Yah." Alexia giggled. "but…You forgot to close the door."

The waiter came to take their orders as Kyriel and Alexia kept laughing. Kaya took out her cell and dialed in Ray's number while her face still red. They took their orders and waited for Kaya to finish her chat on the phone.

After they finished their lunch, they walked down to the near-by ice cream parlor for a sundae surprise.

"Mmhmm... Mmhmm… good." Kaya said staring at the sundae.

"Okay okay! First one to get a brain freeze sucks hell." Kyriel said holding up her spoon.

Alexia's cell phone rang. "Hold up! Sorry. Bet you five bucks it's Michael." Alexia reached in her bag and answered her phone. "Sorry Michael. Michael! I have 10 minutes left. Dammit Michael!" She said to Michael on her phone.

"You know what? Give me that phone." Kyriel took the phone as Alexia handed it to her. "Michael… guess who? Yes it's me. Don't you fucking yell at my friend. Well so what if she's late, she's spending time with me. Michael! Don't make me tell mom about… yes that!" 

"Ky! You don't have too. I'll go back now." Alexia said.

"Hurry you guys!" Kaya exclaimed. "The sundae is melting."

"No! Michael. I barely see her! She got out of Camp Green Lake before me! Michael! I'm gonna tell mom about… alright alright. Good." Kyriel hung up the phone and handed it back to Alexia. "The latest he wants you back is at 2 o'clock."

"Damn. You good." Alexia said putting her phone back. "Alright! Let's eat."


	2. Chapter Two

Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed and read my Fanfic. Thanks to Trish (Ershey) and Ciarra (Kyriel) for helping me with this chapter. Well enough talking and here:

Chapter Two 

Alexia, Kyriel and Kaya walked out of the ice-cream parlor. They all headed towards the park nearby.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Alexia said. "Kevin is having a dinner party for his sister tonight. You guys should come and meet her."

"Alright lemme ask Alan." Kyriel looked at her watch. "Oh shit. I should be getting back to the office but I got to talk to Michael first."

"Alan? Damn that's a long time relationship." Kaya said. "How long has it been? What? Three years?"

"Three years? It's been that long already?" Alexia asked.

"Hm… let's see. We stole that car at age sixteen. But we only got into Camp Green Lake a year later." 

"Damn you Alexia! If you kept driving, then we wouldn't have been caught." Kyriel said.

"I just got my license you idiot!" Alexia said laughing. "Oh man you should have seen Mr. Bale's face!"

"Oh. I shall never forget that." Kaya said. "We stayed there till we were nineteen. Damn we dug two years worth of holes."

"I thought I would have blisters for life." Alexia said looking at her hands. "Wait. I got out before you guys. What happened?"

Kyriel and Kaya turned to each other and laughed. 

"Squid and I started a food fight in the cafeteria." Kyriel said. "Kaya and Jesse were the ones who got caught until we turned ourselves in two days later."

"Memories." Alexia said. "Do you believe it's been four years since we first got into Camp Green Lake?" 

"So yeah. Me and Alan have been together for three years. Wow, that's long." Kyriel exclaimed.

"Mr. Sir." Kaya said. "I swear he was freaky. I quote. 'This ain't Girls Scouts!'"

"Yah. And remember how everyone was staring at us cause we were the first girls ever there in Camp Green Lake." 

"I wonder what happened to the guys." Alexia thought.

"No. You just wonder what happened to Magnet." Kaya said laughing.

"Hey! How about Jesse? Ever wonder about him?" Alexia asked.

"'Course I do..." Kaya said smiling. "Geez, how can you forget Jesse? I just wonder what's happened to him..."

"Wow... I haven't thought of them in such a long time..." Kyriel said. 

"Don't you and Alan talk about Camp Green Lake?" Alexia sat down on a near-by bench.

"Well, yeah, but talkin' about Zigzag with Squid is an entirely different thing..."

"Yeah, I mean... Ray doesn't even know that I went to CGL!" Kaya said laughing. 

"yeah. I don't think Kevin knows either. How would they react with us stealing a car and going to a juvenile camp for 4 years?" Alexia asked. 

Kaya looked at Kyriel. "Ray would probably have a cow!" She said laughing. 

Kyriel laughed and then shrugged. "I don't know... It just seems like it's in the past, you know? Not that I don't miss it AND all our friends there..."

"Yeah that's true. What do you think happened with them?" Alexia said. All three looked up at the sky and thought.

Kaya was the first to break the silence. "I have no idea... we had to separate since we left earlier than they did. But we kinda lost in touch with them... I bet you, Jesse's out there right now setting up his own newspaper business..." She smiled and then laughed at the sight of Jesse holding up a newspaper.

" I know Alan wouldn't be too happy if I got back in touch with Ricky though. He's like that, y'know? He never liked Ricky, even before we met." Kyriel said. 

"Hm... I wonder what Magnet is doing?" Alexia suddenly turned to Kyriel. "Wait… Ricky?? who's Ricky?" 

"Yeah, Kyriel! What are you not telling us something?" Kaya said to Kyriel as she raised her eyebrow. 

Kyriel stood still for a second. Then she finally said. "Oh, uh... Ricky's, uh, a friend I met at Camp Green Lake. Um…he saved me from fallin' into a hole with those lizards in it and we were pretty close friends after that." She grinned. "But we're just friends... Really."

"That guy?!" Kaya laughed. "The one you said was supposedly following you around and annoying you?"

"Oh that's guy!" Alexia's phone started ringing. "Shit. Okay that's Michael. I should really get back now." Alexia stood up and headed towards the exit of the park.

"Oh. Tell Michael I'll call him later." Kyriel said.

Alexia turned back and shouted. "Okay and don't forget. 7 o'clock at Kevin's house. See you there!" She turned and walked out of sight.

Kaya stood up. "I should be going too. Ray doesn't like me late."

"Alright. Now don't forget to close the door." Kyriel said laughing.

"Shut up!" Kaya said laughing. "See you tonight." 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey! Thank you to all those people who reviewed and read my story! You guys are great! Thanks to Ciarra for helping me with my story and help editing. Whoo hoo! Now for chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three 

"Where's the group?" Kevin asked. "It's 7:30."

"Calm down, Kevin. You know them. They are always late." Alexia said as the doorbell rang. "See. I bet it's them."

Alexia opened the door. "About time you guys."

"Sorry Sorry! Kaya and Kyriel took forever to change." A dark browned haired boy said.

"Alan! It's so great to see you!" Alexia said hugging Alan.

"Hey. Don't worry. Alexia takes that long too." Kevin said as he shook Alan's hand.

"Hey Ky. Hey Kaya."

"Hey Alexia." They both said.

"Ray! Long time no see!" Alexia said hugging a tall, short black haired boy. "How is it going Mr. Big Boss?"

"Are you sure we didn't close the door?" Ray asked.

Alexia laughed. "Yes. That's what all your workers say."

"Self note. Must fire them." Ray said as Kaya slapped him playfully.

"Aw. Don't. They think you guys are a cute couple."

"Really?" Kaya asked.

"Well. I could be lying." Alexia said dodging slaps from Kaya.

"Sierra!! Come down. Everyone is here." Kevin shouted. "Everyone. This is my sister, Sierra. She's visiting from California." Kevin said as Sierra came down the stairs.

"Hi everyone." Sierra said. "I heard much about you guys from Alexia."

"She better not have said bad things about me." Kyriel said.

After dinner, they all sat down in the living room talking and drinking coffee.

"So how did you guys meet?" Sierra asked Kaya and Ray.

"Oh. Nothing fancy-smacy." Ray said.

"Yeah. Not romantic either." Kaya said. "We just met at work."

"Seems a lot of things happen between them at work." Alan said laughing.

"How about you two?" Sierra turned to Alan and Kyriel.

Kaya and Alexia turned to Kyriel and Alan with stern looked on their face.

"Yeah. How did you guys met?" Kevin asked. "And how did you meet Alexia and Kaya?"

"Well. Um… we met at… um…" Kyriel said stuttered.

"We all met at Camp Green Lake." Alan said suddenly.

"Oh Camp Green Lake. Sounds fun." Ray said. "What did you guys do there?"

"We… ate. We… played pool… and we slept." Alexia said.

"We dug holes most to the time." Alan said.

"Dug holes?" Sierra said. "Doesn't sound much fun. Why did you dig holes?"

"We do the crime. We do the time."

"Oh shit." Alexia said turning to Kevin.

"Crap." Kaya said as she turned to Ray.

"THE CRIME?!" Kevin and Ray both shouted. "What does he mean do the crime?"

"Whoops. I thought they knew." Alan said.

"Kevin. Ray. Calm down." Kyriel said. "It ain't that big. Plus we changed."

"What did you guys do?" Ray asked. "Did you kill someone?"

"No. If we did, we'd still be at the camp." Kaya said.

"We just got our license and we wanted to try them out." Alexia said. "So we got in our teacher's, Mr. Bale's, car to just drive around the neighborhood."

"We got caught stealing." Kyriel said. "We were going to return it!"

"But I got nervous and stopped in front of the police." Alexia said.

"Yeah, you idiot." Kaya said slapping Alexia on the back of the head.

"That's all?" Kevin asked. "You guys won't attempt stealing a car no more right?"

Alexia sighed. "Yes, we won't. Hm…I wonder if Mr. Sir is still there."

"This ain't girl scouts!" Kaya said laughing. "I wonder what happened to the rest of the group. Like Armpit, Twitch, Zero, and Cavemen."

Sierra turned on the TV. Everyone watched as a commercial for Splooage. Alexia turned to the television. "Hey! Didn't Caveman's dad invent that?"

"Oh Yeah! And… and… Zero made up that name right?!" Kaya said.

"Damn their house." Alan said. "It's like enormous. Stanley is so lucky he got that treasure."

"Stanley? Stanley Yelnats?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. Him." Kyriel said. "How you know him?"

"He was in the newspapers. I remember doing a story on him. He found that treasure that his grand-grand-father… or something like that, left at this old town. And he and Hector Zeroni found it at Camp Green Lake."

"Yeah! Camp Green Lake. That's the place." Alexia said.

"I knew Camp Green Lake sounded familiar."

"Splooage. That's funny." Kevin said laughing.

"Wait. So Ray. You met Stanley and Zero, I mean Hector, for that interview right?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah. Alan was right. That house is huge." Ray replied.

"So… so… that means you have their address?"

"Yeah. Somewhere in my office. Why?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Alexia said jumping around.

"Dude. Alexia, calm down. What are you "oh-ing" about?" Kaya said.

"Squid. Whoa. Camp memories."

"SQUID?!?!" Kevin said laughing. "That was your nickname?!"

"Aw. Shut up Kevin. What do they call you? A girl?" Alan said.

"Hey. That's not funny. My neighbors mistaken me as a girl once." Kevin said as Sierra laughed.

"Hello! Me with idea." Alexia said. "Squid, Alan, whatever."

"Yes yes what?" Alan said.

"You went to Stanley's house. And so did the rest of the group." Alexia explained. "We might be able to find out where the rest of the guys are from Stanley and Hector."

"Oh! Smart idea." Kaya said.

"Yea. I haven't seen the guys in so long." Said Alan. "I wonder how they are doing."

"I wonder how Zigzag is." Kyriel muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who read and review my fanfic._

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Alexia. You there?"

"Aww crap Michael. Can you be anymore louder?" Alexia rubbed her eyes and looked at her alarm clock.

"Well yeah I can. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Michael yelled into the phone.

"Not my fault. Kevin turned off the alarm." Alexia got up."

"He's your boyfriend. Deal with it."

"Dude I even bet Kyriel has this problem with her boss."

"She's what with her boss?"

"Nothing. I'll be down there." Alexia hung up the phone and went to the bathroom.

"Alexia walked down the stairs to find breakfast already made.

"Aw thanks Kevin." Alexia sat down to drink her coffee. "The phone rang again.

"Ugh. Can a person eat her breakfast before her boss yells at her? Wait no, I already got yelled at. By my best friend's brother. My life is awesome." Alexia said sarcastically as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Alexia."

"Oh Thank God you are not Michael."

"Yes Thank God I'm not." Kyriel said. "Why what did he do now?"

"What he always does." Alexia took a sip of her coffee. "So?"

"Oh yeah! Um. All of us are going to the bar for drinks tonight. You coming?"

"Sure. I should go before I get yelled again. Bye."

"Bye."

"Get in here Alexia. I want you to meet your new boss." Michael said.

"Aw. Michael won't be my boss. YES! I mean aw I'll miss you." Alexia walked into his office finding a blond hair boy standing next to Michael.

"Zigzag?" Alexia said. "Zigzag! Oh my gosh!"

"Hey Alexia. Long time no see."

"Wow! Looking so sharp. You're my new boss?"

"Yup. So how is life outside of camp?"

"Not bad. When did you get out?"

"Just two months ago. Still the same. God I'm never going to set a school on fire again. You still stealing cars?"

"You stole cars?" Michael's eyes widen.

"Yeah. How the hell would she get into camp? You don't want to go to jail." Zigzag replied.

"Jail?"

"Aw. Michael don't worry. I don't do it anymore," Alexia said. "That was three years ago."

"So how's Kyriel and Ershey?" Zigzag asked.

"You know Kyriel?" Michael said.

"Um. Zigzag this is Kyriel's brother." Alexia replied.

"Oh. So you're Michael." Zigzag said. "Ky was so funny in camp."

"Wait wait! Kyriel was in jail too?" Michael's eyes widen.

"You didn't know that?" Alexia laughed.

"No! Mom always told me she was in an exchange program for 3 years."

Alexia and Zigzag laughed. "Well anyways it's Ricky now." Zigzag said. "No more camp! No more holes!"

"Oh. Um do you know what happened to the guys?" Alexia looked to the ground

"You mean what happened to Magnet?"

"Yeah. Him…"

"Hm… You still gots the hots for him?"

"No… I have a boyfriend. I'm just wondering."

"Hmmm…. I don't know. Last words he said before leaving the camp was 'Got to find Alexia."

"Oh. Well I'm meeting Alan, Kyriel, and Ershey for some drinks. Want to come?"

"Alan? Squid?"


End file.
